1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an introducer device for insertion of a catheter, guide wire and the like into a patient and, more particularly, an improved introducer device comprising a splittable sheath component.
2. Background
Splittable introducer devices have been employed for inserting catheters, guide wires and the like into patients. A typical procedure provides for insertion of a hollow needle encased within a splittable sheath into a vein of a patient. After insertion, the needle may be removed leaving the sheath protruding from the patient's vein. A catheter such as a central venous access catheter or guide wire is then threaded through the sheath into the patient. The encasing sheath is then longitudinally sheared and removed from the catheter or guide wire and the patient such as by applying opposing force to opposed wings or tabs of the introducer device. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,334,157; 5,221,263; 5,141,497; and 5,098,392.
As should be apparent, such an introducer device can be subjected to significant manipulation prior to the intended shearing and removal of the sheath component once a catheter or the like has been positioned within a patient. It is generally necessary or at least desirable, however, that the sheath component not split earlier than intended. Such premature splitting can prevent or at least make more difficult insertion and placement of a catheter or guide wire.
One attempt to address this problem has been reported in U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,157. However, that patent describes a device that includes a type of locking mechanism between a needle hub and sheath component. Such a locking mechanism can be inconvenient as additional engaging and disengaging steps for the locking mechanism are required. Additionally, the locking mechanism can add to production time and costs.